Fragile
by lemonadejuice
Summary: Semenjak Jaejoong pergi hubungannya dengan Yunho menjadi begitu rapuh. Semenjak hari itu juga, Jung Yunho tidak pernah mau lagi menerima apapun dari Kim Jaejoong, sekalipun kata maaf. Sampai sesuatu terjadi... /Slash, YunJae FF, Mind to RnR?/ UPDATED! LAST!
1. Fragile

**Title ** : Fragile

**Disclaimer** : FF Origin by me, San. Cast origin by themselves

**Cast** : Kim Jaejoong JYJ

Jung Yunho DBSK

Kim Junsu JYJ

Park Yoochun JYJ

Shim Changmin DBSK

**Pairing** : Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae)

**Rate ** : T (bisa naik rating, up to readers~)

**Warning** : Slash/Yaoi/Boy x Boy. It's only my own imagination, don't take it for real.

**A/N** : Halo semuanya, San newbie di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya... Ini FF beneran abal, saya buat sambil ngantuk-ngantuk jadinya sal-asalan. Cuman jadi oneshot, twoshot atau series saya kasih ke readers ya.. ini fanfic dilanjutkan apa enggak (kalau enggak yang oneshot aja), dilanjutinnya juga twoshot aja apa series saya serahkan pada readers. Makanya review ya~ Happy Reading

**.::Fragile::.**

Kim Jaejoong telah bunuh diri dengan sukses.

Hari sangat gelap saat lamborghini putih miliknya melesat melintasi jalanan Seoul yang basah. Kap mobilnya terbuka, tampak sekali tak ada niatan dari sang pemilik untuk melindungi diri dari angin kencang. Sesekali satu tangannya bersangga pada kusen kaca mobil. Memijat cuping hidungnya yang terasa tidak nyaman. Tidak tidur cukup sekian hari, badan diforsir serta cuaca buruk memang cukup menjatuhkan kesehatan seseorang. Sudah berulang kali Yoochun dan Su-ie mengomelinya panjang lebar, suruh dia istirahat. Tapi toh seorang Kim Jaejoong tetap men_stater_ mobilnya di pagi hari dan melesat.

"Hyung! Kapan pulang? Ini sudah lewat jam 3" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, menjauhkan ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya refleks dari telinga. Tanpa suara pemuda berusia dua empat itu tertawa, _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Sebentar lagi, Su-ie... sebentar lagi," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pokoknya cepat pulang! Sudah jam 3 Hyuung!"

"Aku tahu Kim Junsu, sabar sebentar lagi... Aku akan di Seoul setengah jam lagi." Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya. Tidak peduli kalau nanti Junsu akan kembali mencercanya kenapa pulang telat, kenapamematikan sambungan dan kenapa memforsir tubuhnya.

Karena ini belum cukup.

Butiran salju jatuh dengan lembut meleleh di jemari tangannya. Membuat Jaejoong otomatis mendongak, merasakan rindu yang entah bagaimana merasuk pada dirinya. Salju selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok berwajah mungil tapi menyebalkan itu. Diam-diam dia tersenyum. Bergumam dalam hati, _kau masih belum memaafkanku ya, Yun?_

.::::.

"Pabo-ya Hyung!" Junsu menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa, tergopoh-gopoh datang membuka pintu rumah sakit dengan kasar lalu berdiri berkacak pinggang di sisi kasur Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun beralih ke sisi meja lain yang masih kosong, meletakkan makanan di sana.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan dirimu," Yoochun menimpali dengan wajah prihatin. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena memang tidak bisa. Suaranya sedang dicuri setan.

Dia membatin dia memang keterlaluan. Memaksakan diri bekerja banting tulang dan tidur kurang dari beberapa jam sehari ternyata mampu merubuhkannya pada bulan ke dua, tepat setelah drama musim dinginnya selesai, untungnya. Sekarang tinggal dia demam tinggi sejak semalam, suara serak nyaris hilang dan wajah pucat bukan main.

"Pokoknya Hyung harus istirahat, manager sudah mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk beberapa ke depan. Katanya kau sendiri juga yang terlalu memaksakan. Aku gak mau denger Hyung roboh seperti kemarin malam lagi," omel Junsu panjang lebar yang ditimpali omelan Yoochun juga sesekali. Jaejoong cuman tersenyum, mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam yang masih buram dalam otaknya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah pemotretan tengah malam sudah selesai, baru saja selesai lalu semuanya gelap.

Dia pingsan di saat itu ya?

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. Teralih dari lamunannya. Kini tinggal dia dan Yoochun, Junsu kemana?

"Dia pergi keluar, ke supermarket," ucap Yoochun seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hyungnya.

"Oh."

"Kenapa Hyung?" Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Jaejoong datar tapi tajam. Seakan mencoba menelaahapa yang sesungguhnya dipikirkan Hyungnya. Apa yang diinginkan Hyungnya. Dia dan Junsu tahu kenapa kakak tertua mereka itu berubah seperti ini. Kenapa mewarnai rambutnya lagi menjadi hitam, kenapa memotong pendek rambutnya. Kenapa seorang Kim Jaejoong kini tampak begitu kurus dan lebih pucat—yang dikatakan orang lain lebih kelaki-lakian—tapi itu sama sekali bukan Kim Jaejoong yang dulu, sama sekali bukan.

"Apanya?"

"Karena Yunho Hyung?"

_Oh..._

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Yoochun beberapa saat sebelum manik matanya kembali memandangi salju dari kaca jendela. Tersenyum singkat, miris, tidak menyangkal namun tidak juga mengiyakan. Mau dikata apapun Jaejoong juga tahu kalau kedua dongsaengnya paham. Mengerti apa yang ada dalam otaknya. "Dia sama sekali tidak mau memaafkanku. Chunnie..."

"Dia pasti memaafkanmu. Yunho Hyung hanya sedang keras kepala."

Tertawa pelan, "Dua tahun, Chunnie... Menjawab satu pesanku saja tidak. Aku tidak berharap semua kembali seperti dulu. Aku hanya..."

Jaejoong menggigitnya bibirnya, gemetar. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf..."

"Cuma ingin minta maaf..."

.::::.

_2 tahun lalu_

"A-apa maksudmua Boo?"

"Aku akan ikut Su-ie dan Chunnie, aku akan keluar dari SM." Yunho menatap sosok di depannya nanar. Begitu nanar sampai Jaejoong merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, takut. Dia menunduk, meremas lengan atasnya, mencoba terlihat tegar.

"Kau bercanda kan, Boo? K-kau akan tetap di sini kan? Bersamaku?"

Kalau saja Yunho tau betapa ingin dia menjerit dan memeluk tubuh itu. Mengatakan kalau dia akan terus di sisi satu-satunya orang yang paling dia cinta. Tapi Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa. Sejak Junsu dan Yoochun menyatakan mereka akan keluar dari SM padanya, dia begitu gelisah. Yunho memilih tetap mempertahankan nama yang menggabungkan mereka. Tetap akan menjadi seorang Jung Yunho, U-Know, leader Dong Bang Shin Ki. Dan Changmin terlalu kecil untuk ikut hal semacam ini, sekalipun kini umurnya sudah termasuk dewasa. Melihat gelagat Changmin yang tidak mau ikut campur, jelas dia akan tetap di dalam kubu SM, bersama Yunho.

Dan tinggal dia, terjepit. Changmin bersama Yunho, sebuah keamanan yang telah pasti. Tapi dengan siapa Junsu dan Yoochun nanti? Mereka sendiri, hanya sendiri. Melawan raksasa SM yang telah mereka tahu betul seperti apa rupanya. Membayangkannya saja membuat kuduk Jaejoong merinding, membayangkan batu sebesar apa yang akan menerjang kedua adiknya itu.

"Mianhe, tapi aku harus pergi."

Saat dia menarik kopernya keluar dari dorm mereka selama setengah dasawarsa lebih, Yunho hanya terdiam di tempatnya, terguncang. Dan yang dilakukan Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibirnya keras, berusaha agar Yunho tidak mendengar isak tangisnya.

Sebuah adegan pedih yang mereka berlima tahu pernah terjadi, tapi tidak ada yang mampu mencegahnya. Semenjak hari itu, Jung Yunho tidak pernah mau lagi menerima apapun dari Kim Jaejoong, sekalipun kata maaf.

Menurutnya.

.::::.

Sebuah hal yang jarang bagi mereka untuk dapat bersantai di rumah pada pagi hari sibuk seperti ini. Mengingat mereka baru saja _comeback_, tumben sekali jadwal yang dikirimkan manager hari ini lowong. Hanya ada sesi wawancara dan pemotretan majalah sore nanti. Selebihnya mereka kosong, boleh istirahat sesuka hati.

"Oh! Kau baru pulang, Changmin-ah?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, tumben sekali dari kebiasaannya pulang langsung ribut cari makanan. Melihat Yunho dengan tatapan aneh, meneliti plus menyelidik. Seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. "Belum lihat berita, Hyung?" Kali ini malah bertanya.

"Eh? Memang ada apa?" Yunho kini mengalihkan program TVnya pada berita pagi. Hanya turun salju semalam dan ramalan cuaca biasa.

"Bukan berita itu," ucap Changmin sambil meraih _remote_, mengubah pada saluran infotainmen.

"_Kim—Hero—Jaejoong dikabarkan pingsan kemarin malam usai pemotretan majalah. Cjes Ent angkat bicara pagi ini, mengatakan kalau Jaejoong sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat dan akan rehat untuk sementara waktu. Saat ini kabanya Jaejoong masih dirawat di rumah sakit—"_

Suara riuh terdengar mengisi hening sesaat saat majalah yang ada di tangan Yunho jatuh di atas karpet. Manik hitamnya semakin bulat, melebar dan jelas mengekspresikan berbagai rasa di dalamnya. Takut, khawatir, cemas dan bibit-bibit emosi lain yang Changmin tak dapat artikan dengan kata-kata.

"... Hyung?" menegur Yunho hati-hati, takut dengan reaksi sang _leader_. Sekalipun perang bisu antara Yunho dan Jaejoong terlalu jelas untuk disembunyikan, Changmin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Yunho mengigau nama Boojaenya dalam tidur. Saat pria itu bangun tengah malam dan menangis dalam gelap. Menangisi kegagalannya sebagai seorang pemimpin, kegagalannya atas perginya Junsu Hyung dan Yoochun Hyung... juga perginya Jaejoong Hyung.

Sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Junsu dan Yoochun ketika melihat Jaejoong. Changmin juga merasa sakit, bersalah, tapi tetap tak berdaya melakukan apa-apa melihat Yunho.

"Jaejoong Hyung sudah di rawat di apartemennya," ucap Changmin memecah keheningan. "Dia memaksa untuk pulang."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan tatapan bertanya 'bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'

"Aku menghubungi Yoochun Hyung pagi tadi," jelas Changmin membuang muka. Yunho selalu marah tiap kali dia mencoba menghubungi Hyungnya.

"Sudah kubilang jang—"

"Aku tidak bisa Hyung!" Changmin memotong nanar. Giginya bergemeretak menahan marah. "Kau mungkin bisa tidak peduli pada Jaejoong Hyung, pada Junsu Hyung, pada Yoochun Hyung tapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Mereka tetap Hyungku, aku tidak bisa!" Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, marah. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap terkejut pada Changmin yang dia kenal lebih suka kalem dan bermain-main saja. Tanpa dia sadar buku-buku jari mengepal, memerah.

"Kau harus jenguk Jaejoong Hyung, aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya." Pungkas Changmin tiba-tiba yang membuat Yunho sontak mendongak.

"Mana mungkin kau tahu kan kalau SM melarang kita untuk—"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau tahu Hyung. Jaejoong Hyung menderita, Hyung juga menderita. Kenapa Hyung keras kepala sekali hah?"

Yunho menundukkan kepala, terdiam. _Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu keras kepala_

"Kumohon Hyung, selesaikan... Selesaikan penderitaan kalian berdua," kini nada suaranya melembut, mendekati lirih. Bersama helaan nafas tak kentara Changmin menjejakkan kakinya kembali keluar, meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali sayup-sayup pembawa acara. Yunho membanting tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dengan kesal. Menggeram keras hingga nafasnya tersengal. Kenapa sesak dalam dadanya tidak bisa hilang? Kenapa rasanya makin hari selalu makin sakit dan membuatnya makin menderita?

Memandanga langit-langit dorm yang diwarnai pucat, sebelum tanpa sengaja beralih ke sisi lain, dimana kuncil mobilnya tergeletak di sana. _Haruskah?_

Yunho tidak kembali bertanya saat dia meraih kunci mobil itu dan membuka ponselnya. "Beritahu aku dimana alamat Jaejoong."

**TBC**

**RnR please?**


	2. My BooJae

**Title ** : Fragile

**Disclaimer** : FF Origin by me, San. Cast origin by themselves

**Cast** : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Pairing** : Yunho x Jaejoong (YunJae)

**Rate ** : T, a bit M

**Warning** : Slash/Yaoi/Boy x Boy. It's only my own imagination, don't take it for real.

**A/N** : Gomen, udah mau ½ tahun ya? TTATT Maafkan San yang tenggelam dalam kesibukan IRL mendadak (San sakit lama sih) Sekarang sudah sembuh A Tapi tetep ga bisa rutin bikinnya.

_**Previous Chapter...**_

"_Kim—Hero—Jaejoong dikabarkan pingsan kemarin malam usai pemotretan majalah. Cjes Ent angkat bicara pagi ini, mengatakan kalau Jaejoong sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat dan akan rehat untuk sementara waktu. Saat ini kabanya Jaejoong masih dirawat di rumah sakit—"_

"_Kumohon Hyung, selesaikan... Selesaikan penderitaan kalian berdua."_

"_Beritahu aku dimana alamat Jaejoong." _

**.::Fragile::.**

Mobil itu menderu pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di pinggir jalan. Dengan kabut tebal salju menggantung siap jatuh di permukaan langit, seluruh radio memancarkan perkiraan cuaca yang menyarankan agar tetap di rumah dan tidak berpergian. Badai diperkirakan akan menerjang Seoul dan sekitarnya. Indikasi jelas dari betapa hitamnya langit Seoul hari ini. Angin menerpa kencang, membuat suara tamparan kasar pada dinding kaca mobilnya sedangkan sosok itu terdiam.

_Pecundang..._

Ketiga kalinya dia menghantamkan kepala pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Keberanian itu ada—tadinya—sebelum lenyap menjadi rasa putus asa yang memisahkan mereka berdua dua tahun belakangan. Seakan keberanian yang dibentakkan Changmin ikut terbang terbawa angin. Apartemen itu seharusnya tidak jauh lagi tapi semakin banyak lampu lalu lintas yang dilewatinya semakin menjadi rasa takut itu. Rasa takut untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Menghela nafas panjang—yang berubah menjadi kabut buram pada kacanya—dalam batinnya pun Yunho bertanya-tanya kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini. Rasa marah itu sudah lama padam dan hilang dari dirinya. Bahkan pria berekpresi keras itu telah mencoba membuat dirinya mengerti mengapa Jaejoong memilih pergi. Dia tahu itu bukan pilihan egois, bukan sekedar ingin dan tak ingin. Tapi toh ego seorang Jung Yunho tetap membuat jemari itu tak pernah membalas setiap pesan dari Boo-Jae nya, menolak panggilan. Sosok itu tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong masih mencintainya, sama besar dengan bagaimana mereka dulu mencintai. Dan egonya mungkin hanya ingin membuat Jaejoong menderita sepertinya. Membuat Jaejoong selalu memikirkannya, tidak pernah melupakannya.

Tidak perlu dikatakan, Yunho sudah tahu. Betapa tidak dewasa dia.

Diputarnya kunci mobil, men_starter_ mobil dan mengincak pedal gasnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh lari lagi. Dia tidak boleh membuat Jaejoong terluka lebih dalam lagi.

**.::::.**

Satu kali pintu itu diketok dan hanya ada hening. Lalu diketoknya lagi lebih keras dan tetap tidak ada respon sama sekali. _Pabo!_ Batinnya pada diri sendiri yang akhirnya memaksakan diri memencet bel yang terpasang rapi di samping pintu. Ujung sepatunya mengetuk permukaan lantai yang dibalut karpet merah tua dengan gelisah. Menyakukan kedua tangannya dalam jaket hitam sekalipun koridor apartemen cukup hangat.

Sekali lagi bel dipencetnya dengan hati-hati. Dia akan jujur jika ada yang bertanya apakah dia gelisah—gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kulitnya terasa dingin-pucat. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin segera merefleksikan wajah manis itu dalam maniknya, ingin menghirup aromanya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya daan sisanya ingin lari dari rasa malu.

"Iya...iya Junsu, tunggu seben—" Suara yang begitu familiar dalam inderanya terdengar samar dan semakin mendekat. Diiringi langkah derap kaki dan suara roda yang bergulir tergeret oleh gerak si pemilik kaki. Suara kunci yang dibuka dan kenop pintu yang dibuka mengiringi momen luar biasa itu. Momen saat suara itu tercekat dengan manik melebar bulat ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

DUG.

Itu reflek. Saat tangannya justru malah menutup pintu kembali—untungnya tidak dibanting. Dengan nafas tersengal kaget, nyaris terkena serangan jantung rasa. Jaejoong bersandar pada pintunya, tertawa ringan pada dirinya. Dia pasti berhalusinasi kan? Tidak mungkin kan seorang Jung Yunho berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya? Apa? Yunho? Y-yunnie?

Suara derit pintu dibuka amat pelan menjadi pengiring kembali. Dengan rasa takut tapi jelas penasaran melongokkan kepalanya dari belakang pintu mengintip keluar. Rasa itu jelas ada, harapan bahwa itu memang benar-benar Yunho. Tapi otak sehatnya justru berharap bahwa sosok itu hanya halusinasinya saja, karena jika bukan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan memang bukan.

Keadaannya sama-sama bisu, canggung, gugup dan membatu. Pintu itu hanya terbuka setengah karena Kim Jaejoong sudah terlanjur membeku di tempatnya, menatap hingga maniknya benar-benar bulat pada sosok tinggi di depannya. Dia Yunho juga tidak jauh berbeda. Untuk dua tahun ini, wajah masing-masing hanya terefleksi secara dua dimensi saja—entah dari media, entah dari alam mimpi.

"Jaejoongie..." dia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan akalnya—logikanya. Ketika bibirnya menyebut nama Jaejoong itu otomatis saja, insting. Dan sama adanya dengan Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya pada Yunho dan tersenyum kecil. "Yunnie..."

Mereka memang telah dua tahun tidak bertemu, bercakap terlebih bercumbu. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengatakan kalau selama dua tahun itu hati mereka telah putus. Sekalipun benang merah yang menyatukan mereka telah ditarik ulur, tali itu tidak akan pernah putus. Sebuah fakta yang baru saja mereka berdua sadari saat manik hitam mereka saling bertemu, bertatap dan membaca apa yang ada di sana.

Jaejoong berjalan lambat di belakang Yunho, memegang erat tiang infusnya. Dia harus diinfus selama beberapa hari ke depan, tidak boleh tidak. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlalu keras kepala untuk mau _bedrest_ di rumah sakit, maka mau tak mau untuk beberapa hari kedepan Jaejoong harus hidup bersama tiang infusnya.

"Kau.. mau minum apa?" Menggigit bibirnya, tanda bahwa dia gelisah. Sedangkan jemarinya bermain dengan keliman bajunya. Menunduk pada lantai—tak berani memandang wajah Yunho.

"Tidak perlu," sedangkan kondisi Yunho juga tidak jauh berbeda. Walau bagaimanapun Yunho lah yang datang kemari. Yang dapat dikata telah menyiapkan mental lebih dulu. "Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Tidak ada yang bisa ada setelahnya kecuali hening. Saat dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling ujung dari Yunho. Situasi ini bukan kondisi yang menyenangkan. Atmosfer keduanya terlalu canggung untuk dapat memecahkan sunyi yang memenuhi ruangan. Sekalipun petir menyambar-nyambar di luar sana. Kedua pasang telinga itu seakan tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa.

Delapan menit lewat penuh diam sebelum dering _handphone_ Jaejoong memecah suasana. Membuat pemilik wajah rupawan itu entah mengapa menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari posisi menunduk dan diam. Dilihatnya layar, bukan nomor asing. Yoochun.

"Ne? Ada apa Yoochun-ah?"

"Mian Hyung, kami tidak bisa pulang hari ini—" suara gemeresak terdengar melatari suara Yoochun yang timbul tenggelam. Terkalahkan oleh suara petir yang menyambar serta _noise_ pada saluran telepon mereka. Hanya satu dua kata yang bisa Jaejoong dengar sebelum telepon benar-benar putus. Badai dan terjebak.

"Junsu?" Tanya Yunho reflek setelah Jaejoong mensakukan kembali _handphone_nya. Bersama Jaejoong selalu membuat insting sosok bertubuh tinggi besar itu bekerja lebih baik ketimbang logika. Memori bertahun-tahun yang dibangun bersama tak akan bisa terhapus semudah itu dalam waktu dua tahun. Dimana nama satu sama lain terasa begitu akrab dan nyaman, tidak seperti kondisi yang memaksa seperti sekarang.

"Bukan," Jaejoong menggeleng sekali. "Yoochunnie, katanya terjebak badai tidak bisa pulang."

"Oh..."

Kembali hening, hampir jika sang _leader_ tidak menarik nafas panjang—benar-benar panjang—dan berjalan mendekatkan diri pada belahan jiwanya. Duduk di sampingnya dan merasakan wangi familiar yang menguar dari kekasihnya. Wajah itu datar—sama seperti sebelumnya—pada detik pertama sebelum seorang Jung Yunho tak tahan lagi untuk memakai topengnya. Saat wajah itu penuh dengan ekspresi yang sempat terhapuskan. Saat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh itu dan menghapus jarak yang tersisa. Meminta hangat tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Apakah sakit?" bisiknya lirih pada telinga Jaejoong.

"Y-yunnie?"

"Apakah sakit, Boo?"

"..." Butuh satu detik lagi untuk Jaejoong hingga mengerti apa yang Yunho maksud. Perlahan disandarkannya kepala pada dada bidang itu. Merasakan tekstur yang begitu dia rindu. "Ne, appo."

"Mianhe.."

Dia tahu yang Yunho tanyakan bukanlah tentang tubuhnya hari ini. Tentang pingsannya—yang kemungkinan besar karena hal itulah membawa pria yang begitu dirindukannya kemari. Manik hitam legam milik Yunho yang selalu bermakna dalam menatapnya dengan ekspresi sarat kesedihan, terlalu banyak hingga sulit dimengerti olehnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah Yunho telah memaafkannya, dia tak sanggup melihat ke dalam mata legam itu. Lagian lengan Yunho yang melingkar di tubuhnya cukup membuat Jaejoong kehilangan logika—tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa—dia terlalu merindukan kehangatan untuk bisa menginterupsinya dengan apapun.

"Mian," bisiknya pelan berharap Yunho dapat mendengarnya.

Yunho menegakkan wajahnya sedikit, mencoba melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sekarang tersembunyi di dadanya, "Untuk?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir dalamnya sejenak, menarik nafas, "Ya... semuanya," ucapnya pelan. Lidahnya kelu, "Kau tahu... telah meninggalkanmu."

Tidak ada suara apapun dari Yunho selain hening yang tidak mengenakkan. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri terlalu takut untuk mendongak melihat wajah Sang _Leader_. Apakah dia telah membuat Yunho marah? Batinnya gelisah menunggu pecahnya keheningan. Hanya detak jantung Yunho yang mendegup sama kencangnya dengan miliknya yang dapat dijadikannya pengalih perhatian.

Terlalu tiba-tiba—atau seperti biasa dia terbawa ke dalam alamnya sendiri dalam lamunan—saat Yunho

memisahkan tubuhnya dari pelukan itu. Dia terkejut, sedetik di awal sebelum Yunho menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah lembut Jaejoong dan menghapus jarak. Menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin pada milik Jaejoong, bergetar dan mendesah pelan di sana. Dia bukan orang yang pintar berkata-kata, setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya untuk mencari kata yang paling tepat. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mencium Jaejoong dengan segala perasaan yang sekarang membanjirinya. Melumat sisi bawah bibir Jaejoong yang perlahan terbuka, menyambut miliknya. Dalam pelukannya yang kembali mengerat dia bisa merasakan Jaejoong menggeliat. Satu tangan pemuda yang secara bulan kelahiran lebih tua darinya itu merambat naik ke tengkuk, membuat ciuman itu lebih dalam. Sedangkan saat reflek membawa kedua tangannya untuk meniadakan jarak yang tersisa antara dia dan Yunho, Jaejoong baru menyadari tangannya yang diinfus.

Betapa cepatnya dia lupa kalau dia sedang sakit.

"Kau... bisa... tertular," ucapnya lirih karena terengah-engah, sedikit terkejut betapa cepatnya dia kehabisan nafas. Faktor sakit atau karena telah lama nafasnya tak dibuat habis oleh sang kekasih, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Pipi Yunho yang menempel di pipinya, menjaga jarak tetap dekat membuatnya tahu Yunho belum selesai.

"Aku tidak keberatan," nada nakal yang dulu sering membuatnya merona merah masih dapat membuatnya tersipu malu. Jemari Yunho membelai pipinya lembut sebelum kembali melahap bibir manis itu. Mabuk oleh kehadiran Jaejoong yang selalu melenyapkan logikanya dan menggantikan insting untuk bekerja. Sulit—sangat sulit—untuk dapat menahankan dirinya jika bersama Jaejoong. Terlebih dua tahun aroma hangat yang menguar dari sosok itu tak meracuni dirinya, sudah dua tahun hasratnya terkubur dalam.

Dan tentu Jaejoong tidak keberatan, tidak akan pernah. Ciuman itu sama menghayutkannya bagi Jaejoong hingga dapat membuatnya lupa akan apapun. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya mendesah pelan dalam tawanan Yunho. Memorinya merekam lebih lambat dari biasanya, tak tahu kapan tubuhnya sudah berbaring di sofa dan kapan Yunho telah meninggalkan bibirnya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan namun menggoda menyebar di sepanjang sisi wajahnya hingga turun ke leher. Sedangkan tangan Yunho ikut merambah turun, menyibakkan kerah bajunya dan memberikan tempat bagi Yunho untuk menodai lehernya dengan bekas merah.

"Aah... Yunnie," Jaejoong mengerang pelan, mencengkram lembut rambut hitam Yunho. Sedangkan sang kekasih bergerak lambat menggoda setiap sisi sensitif leher Jaejoong yang terbuka, membuat sosok di bawahnya itu berulang kali bergetar. Nafasnya menyapu sisi leher Jaejoong, membuat sang pemilik kembali mendesah ringan dan tercekat saat serangan Yunho pada lehernya masih dapat membuat terkejut sekalipun dia telah menyiapkan diri.

"Sst Boo... buka matamu," alunan lembut suara Yunho membuatnya membuka mata. Melihat dirinya terefleksi pada sepasang mata hitam Yunho yang kini begitu dekat. Ujung jemari Yunho kini menempel pada bibirnya, "Jangan digigit," ucapnya sembari menyapukan jemari pada bibir Jaejoong. Pemuda berwajah manis itu mengerjap cepat, arus yang dibawa Yunho terlalu cepat sehingga tak dapat dia ingat. Dia tak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanyalah menggigit bibir dan menutup mata—juga berulang kali mendesah, tentu saja.

Dan Yunho menatapnya dalam, seolah mencoba mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Boo-Jaenya. Sedikit rasa gugup dan ragu terpecik jelas pada wajah Yunho, membuat Jaejoong juga bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Yunho. "Boo..." bisik Yunho lirih, ragu dalam suaranya,"... boleh?"

Butuh beberapa detik berlalu hingga Jaejoong paham akan pertanyaan singkat Yunho. Membuatnya sekejap tersipu hingga merah merabai pipinya. Dipalingkannya wajah karena malu mengangguk pelan dalam diamnya. Kenapa Yunho harus bertanya? Sungutnya dalam hati entah kenapa kesal menjadi malu. Tidakkah Yunho tahu dia menginginkan sama seperti Yunho menginginkannya.

"... tapi jangan di sofa."

Tawa ringan Yunho meluncuru pelan, sedikit mengandung ejekan. Dengan enteng saja saat Yunho menggendongnya, namun sekejap terlihat tak senang. "Beratmu banyak turun," ucapnya muram namun beranjak ke kamar yang di arahkan oleh Jaejoong dengan jarinya. Merebahkannya di kasur dengan lembut dan menatap wajah itu sejenak. Senyum perlahan-lahan mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku harus memanjakanmu, iya kan? Karena kau sedang sakit," Jaejoong tidak tahu sejak kapan Yunho dapat berkata-kata nakal seperti itu. Yunho yang dikenalnya memang seorang penggoda—terutama saat hanya berdua dengannya—tapi kenapa dia menjadi sangat cepat tersipu seperti ini? Gerutunya kesal dalam hati pada diri sendiri. Tapi jelas akan jauh lebih kesal lagi kalau Yunho tidak memanjanya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati," nada peringatan sekaligus candaan terselip pada suaranya sambil melirik infus yang masih menyambung dengan lengannya. "Sepertinya kau harus bersabar."

"Aku bisa bersabar _selama_ yang dibutuhkan, kok." Senyum mengembang lebar pada wajah Yunho sebelum menghapus jarak yang tersisa.

**.::::.**

"Ne Hyung, katakan padaku _itu_ darimana?" Junsu terdengar histeris saat menunjuk tanda-tanda merah yang tersebar samar di lehernya, hanya helaian-helaian rambutnya yang mulai panjang kembali saja yang menutupi sekedarnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu ringan sambil terus membaca majalah, tidak terlalu menggubris Junsu yang menatapnya ngeri.

"Hyung... kau tidak punya kekasih baru kan?" tanya Yoochun hati-hati, alisnya mengernyit menatap Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa renyah sambil menutup majalahnya. Terkekeh ringan melihat kedua dongsaengnya yang tanpa alasan jelas—baginya—terlihat panik. Menepuk pucuk kepala Junsu sekilas sambil berjalan mengitari mereka dan menuju dapur, mencari minum. "Kalau aku punya kekasih baru, bagus kan?" Nadanya terdengar ceria, yang sejujurnya sengaja dibuat untuk menutupi nada geli pada suaranya.

Junsu membelalakkan matanya dan menghambur ke Jaejoong sembari mendesak lebih lanjut. Yoochun terdiam di tempatnya, mengernyit kan alis dan merasa jengkel karena dia tidak bisa berkata. _"Tidak, itu tidak bagus." _dan bergumam kembali dalam pikirannya, menakar-nakar kemungkinan kalau itu adalah Yunho.

"Jangan panik seperti itu," senyumnya kembali mengulum. "Anggap saja aku digigit nyamuk yang benar-benar sedang haus." Tawa riang kembali meluncur dari Jaejoong yang berlalu masuk ke kamarnya, mengulum senyum dari semerbak kegembiraan yang menghangatkan perutnya dan membuatnya belum apa-apa sudah rindu lagi.

Sedikit rahasia tidak akan buruk, bukan?

**END**

**Note :** _well_, mengecewakan gak ada NC-nya... San tahu TTATT  
>mungkinkan San harus bikin NC nya? A Review~<p> 


End file.
